Merry Happy
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: An Addek one shot ... written together with Antoni ... in an alternative universe ... read to find out more


Hey guys,

another production from the Antoni/Mariella writing team. We really have so much fun writing together and this idea came to us some evening we were writing and hoped you would enjoy it. :D

So some information:

- alternative universe: Derek didn't became absent,Addison never cheated and Derek never left

- setting is in New York

- ... you have to read it, to find out the other things )

- sadly neither Antoni nor I are Shonda, so we don't own anything except the storyline ;)

So we really hope you enjoy it and we would be really happy if you left a review. :D

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Happy<strong>

"Come on Addie, we have to go. Hurry up." Derek said when he found his wife only dressed in her underwear in front of the mirror.

"I don't want to go ... this was a bad idea from the start, Derek." Addison whined.

She looked at her still flat belly, where their third child was growing.

"So, did you find a little bump already?" Derek asked distracting her while hugging her from behind, his hands resting on her belly.

"Nope, still flat. Or do you see anything?"

"No, not yet. But maybe tomorrow. So now, we should really get you dressed now. We still have to bring your sons to Mark and Teddy."

"They're your sons too and I still can't believe we go there by plane." Addison was nearly done packing. "So which dress should I pack?"

"Take the blue one." Derek said and took it out of her walk-in closet.

"Ok." Addison packed it and got dressed in a purple blouse and black skirt.

"Can't we stay here and have a nice day with our children?" She tried one last time.

"No. They are looking forward to spend the day with uncle Mark, aunty Teddy and Katie." he smiled at her. "And we`ll have a nice weekend, just the two of us."

"There's a reason why I NEVER went there Derek." Addison groaned.

"I know but we still go there and you can show them what a wonderful woman you are."

Addison rolled her eyes. "You get the suitcases. I'm done packing." She grabbed her handbag and went downstairs. Cian-Mark and Jack-Logan were playing in the living room. Addison sat down next to them. "Hey you two, how are you doing?"

"Good." They grinned at their mom. "Are we going now?" Jack asked excited.

Addison cuddled them tight. "Yeah, we're going." She groaned. Why were all of them so excited. She really didn't want to see any of these people again.

"Did you pack the toys you want to bring?" Derek asked the boys and ruffled their hair.

The boys nodded. "Yes daddy. Can we go now?" Cian asked him.

"I was only waiting for your mommy to finally get dressed." Derek teased, but quickly kissed Addison softly.

Short time later the four Shepherds arrived at Teddy's and Mark's flat.

"Hey boys, come in Katie`s already waiting for you." Teddy greeted the boys who were looking at her smiling.

Addison hugged her friend. "Hey Teddy"

"How are you Addie, Derek."

"Can I stay with you too?" Addison said joking.

"I think your husband might get jealous and lonely at the high-school reunion." Teddy replied laughing.

"Yes I`ll be so lonely." Derek pouted.

"It's my reunion, so if I don't go, you don't have to go and everybody is happy." Addison told him grinning.

"I don`t think he`ll give in." Mark suddenly said smiling at his friends.

"Marky ... come on ... you're my best friend since med school. You can't let him do that. New York is my natural environment. I'm lost in Conneticut."

"Don`t make me take sides Addie." Mark said refusing to save her.

Derek looked at his wife and told her. "It`ll do you good. Show them who you are. You`re different now Addison, I mean have you ever looked at yourself? You`re a beautiful, confident, intelligent woman. You`re a brilliant sugeon, mother and wife Addison. You`re not the geek you were in high school anymore!"

Addison sighed again, but then said defeated. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go or we'll miss our plane and then it will us take ages to go there."

Addison kissed her two boys. "You will be good for Aunty Teddy and Uncle Mark, alright! And have a great weekend you two. I'll miss you." She cuddled them close. It was the first time they left them alone for such a long time.

"We`ll be fine mommy. Have fun with daddy." Cian said grinning.

"Yes have lots of fun." Mark smirked.

Teddy hit Mark. "Mark. Enjoy your trip."

Addison hugged first Teddy and told her. "Take good care of the boys." Then she hugged Mark. "I'll eat you alive if something goes wrong. You're supposed to be on my side."

"Thanks for taking the boys in for the whole weekend." Derek was very grateful that they could leave the boys with Mark and Teddy. It is much easier that way.

"No problem mate." Mark told him and then whispered smirking in his ear. "And I was serious about the fun part earlier"

Addison and Derek were picked up by the Montgomery's limousine at the airport. They just had sit down in the limousine when Addison got her mobile out and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Derek asked confused.

"Mark. Just wanna check if the boys are alright."

"The boys are perfectly fine. Don`t worry." he sighed. He already knows Addison very well. Even if the boys only spends a couple of hours at his house, she`d call and check at least 2 times.

"You know me too well." She groaned. "What are they doing right now?"

"Teddy`s baking with the children and ordered me to do the ironing." He answered.

Addison laughed. "Like her way of thinking. Can you get the boys?"

"Sure." He made his way to the kitchen where Teddy and the children were."Boys, your mom wants to talk to you. Who wants to speak to her first?"

"Me." Cian yelled excited.

Addison heard him through the phone. "Hey hon, how are you doing?"

"Good. We`re making muffins."

"Sounds delicious."

"Chocolate chip muffins." He said it more excited.

"Hmm ... you love these ones most. I miss you little boy."

"But you only left a very short while ago. Mommy I need to go back baking. Byeee!" he shouted in the phone.

"Will you give me your brother too?"

"Hi mommy." Jack said quietly.

"Hey hun, how are you doing?"

"When will you be back again?" he asked her hoping it wasn`t 2 more sleeps.

"Only two more sleeps hon."

"No." He pouted.

"Oh hon, I miss you really much too, but you know, daddy will take care of me and Mark, Teddy, Cian and Katie will take care of you. Does this sound fair?"

"No it doesn`t!"

"Why?"

"Because you have to take care of me. You and Daddy"

"Oh little sweetheart, we will be back soon as long as we aren't enjoy Aunty Teddy's cooking skills. You know I'm really bad at that and your daddy has to do all the cooking."

Addison tried to cheer her son up.

"We`re baking chocolate chip muffins."

"Sounds really yummy, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I will hug you really tight when I come back and read you your favorite book. Ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise and now go back or Mark and Cian will eat everything on their own. Love you."

"Bye mommy."

Addison hung up and turned to her husband. "I really can't believe you told her yes, when she asked you if we want to stay here during this weekend." She told him still grumpy short before they arrived at the Montgomery's.

"She insisted that we stay. You know your mother Addison. And she knows you`re pregnant and wants to make sure you`re okay or something." He tried to explain.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Yeah ... something like this. You're mother would want to know if I'm ok. Bizzy on the other hand only want to know how fat I'm already."

"You`re not fat. You know that, right." He kissed her on the cheek before they left the limousine.

"This is really unfair. I have to survive Bizzy AND the captain and I can't drink any alcohol."

"You have me with you. Now smile."

"Don't I always when I'm here?" She grabbed her husband's hand and they went up to the manor.

"Yes you always do."

Addison rang the bell after a short moment.

"Your plane arrived late didn`t it. I was already worried." Bizzy told them when she opened the door.

Addison smiled at her. "A bit. It wasn't too bad." She hugged her shortly. "How are you doing?"

"I`m good thank you. How are you and the children?" She asked both Derek and Addison.

"Fine. They stay with Teddy and Mark, so they'll have a great weekend ... which I can't say of everyone." Addison told her, but muttered the last part only.

"You should have brought them. I haven´t seen them for so long."

For a good reason, Addison thought, but told her. "We'll bring them next time."

"Sure. I would like you to come for Christmas dinner."

"I`m really sorry, but we already agreed to go to my mother`s house." Derek put in to save Addison.

Addison smiled at him gratefully.

"Aren`t you going every year?"

"What about we come maybe on the first or second Christmas day out here? The boys would surely enjoy this." Addison tried to comfort her.

"Oh your father and I are going to Europe on the first Christmas day."

Addison tried her best not to grin. "Oh this is sad. So maybe another time."

"Sure."

"If you don't mind Bizzy, it's been a long day. We would love to go to bed."

"Of course."

"Which room?"

"Carl, take my daughter`s luggage to their room." Bizzy ordered.

Addison grabbed Derek's hand tighter. "Good night Bizzy. See you in the morning."

"Good night."Derek said as well.

Bizzy only nodded and left to the sitting room.

Short time later they arrived at Addie's old room. It still looked like she had left it years ago. Only it wasn't cleaned and the decoration was the same as in the days Addison had lived here. It had a great view with a balcony and an own bathroom.

"I don't get it why she left it this way all the years. She used to tell me she hated my taste of decoration." Addison told Derek after Carl was gone.

"It`s creepy that it still looks like that." Derek said, "But I guess that`s just what parents do. You know my room still looks the same as well."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled at him and leaned in. "We can still leave you know."

"No we can`t."

"Why?"

"Because we`re here now." he hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck.

Addison groaned, but forgot soon that she was angry at her husband, because he was starting to lick her ear. "Derek ..." She moaned softly.

He didn`t say anything and continued his work. His hands started to softly massage her breasts.

Addison pulled him down with her to the bed.

He slipped his right hand into her pants and started stroking her clit.

Addison let out a soft moan, when she felt his hand on her clit. She let her fingers glide through his hair and kissed him softly.

His other hand moved to her back and then down to her butt.

Addison let out a louder moan.

Meanwhile Bizzy had come back to the sitting room. Her husband was still reading the newspaper.

"Where are Addison and Derek?" The Captain asked.

"They seemed to be really tired."

"Oh. Are you sure they are tired?" He asked listening to the strange noise. He interpreted it as a loud moan.

Bizzy looked at him. "I'm sure I really don't want to know. Or do you really want to know?" She sat down next to the captain.

Addison groaned in frustration when Derek was teasing her. "You're teasing." They were both naked by now.

"I hope for myself AND her that this was a snoring and nothing more." Bizzy said to her husband disgusted, when they heard another loud giggle, which was definitely Addison.

"I love hearing you moan." He grinned. Every now and then he would move a finger inside her core.

"I`d say that was your daughter giggling." Captain replied chuckling.

Bizzy glared at her husband. "I really don't want to imagine THAT!"

"They are young Bizzy and they are in a happy marriage. Leave them be."

She looked at him shocked. "You can't be serious about that."

"Tell me what you want." Derek whispered.

"Come up here and do this properly." She half moaned, because his finger was still teasing her.

The Captain ignored the last comment of his wife smiling.

"What do you meant with, properly?" Derek asked suddenly licking and sucking her clit.

Addison wasn't prepared for that and let out a really loud moan. "Your hardness inside me." She finally managed to say.

"You can't be serious that you think this is a good idea!" Bizzy told the Captain when she heard another loud moan.

"It`s not for me to decide Bizzy. In a different room, you won`t hear them."

Bizzy rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, can't you hear how loud she moans. It's disgusting."

"Oh, you want my dick inside of you." He smirked and suddenly flipped her around making her lean over her desk. He ribbed the tip of his cock over her entrance before suddenly pushing into her from behind.

"All I can say to that, is that she`s her mother`s daughter."

Addison was so surprised that she moaned his name out loud.

Bizzy looked at him totally shocked. "You ... you ... I'm ... You're not serious here."

"Well not that I got any of that the last couple of years, but when you were her age you were pretty loud." he chuckled.

"You like that?" He asked her staying still for a while so she could adjust to his seize.

Bizzy glared at her husband. "You should stop this RIGHT NOW! You know this is our daughter up there and she's moaning his name!"

Addison turned her head around and caught his lips. "Really much."

He started moving in and out of her quickly and started moaning as well. He then kissed down her neck again. "Addie." he moaned loudly.

Addison had problems standing steady. She felt that she was close.

"I didn't think it would be possible, but it's getting even worse." Bizzy told her husband, when she heard his son-in-law moan out his daughter's name clearly.

He went back to rubbing her clit because he felt that she was very close. he increased his speed and his balls slap into her and he`s very close.

Addison moaned out his name loudly as well.

"Calm down Bizzy." He got up to put on some music. Hoping they wouldn`t hear them anymore.

Short time later Addison felt the orgasm hit her.

When he felt Addison orgasm he let go as well. But he continued pumping in and out of her until they both came down from their high.

They fell down on the bed. "Oh gosh."

He turned her so that she was facing him and kissed her gently."You`re amazing."

"You too."

Short time later Derek and Addison were asleep and Bizzy was really relieved that there weren't any other strange noises for the leftover night.

Addison and Derek slept in the next day. Addison was half awake and cuddled close to her husband.

"Are you finally waking up?" he teased but kissed her softly.

"You're half asleep as well." She told him still half sleeping.

"Nope. I`ve been watching you sleep for almost an hour by now."

She opened her eyes slowly. "Hey hon."

"Good morning sleepy head."

Addison kissed him and then she told him. "I'm hungry."

"So am I. Maybe we should get up and get breakfast then."

"We should get dressed in something proper first." Addison got up. She was still completely naked. So she got some new underwear and a skinny jeans, which showed her ass off really great and a dark green pullover.

Derek got up as well. He dressed in simple jeans and one of his flannels.

"You look hot in these jeans." he whispered and squeezed her ass.

Addison grinned at him. "Hmm ... I know how much you like these ones, this was the reason why I packed it." Then she dialed the Sloan's number too.

It was early and Teddy and Mark were still in bed when Addison called. Teddy answered still sleepy. "Addie everything is fine don`t worry."

"How do you know that was the thing I wanted to ask?"

"Addie, we know you." She suddenly heard Marks voice. "You`re on speaker phone." Teddy laughed.

"Nice. So how are you doing? How's Jack? And Cian?"

"They are still asleep. Perfectly fine. They went to sleep without complaining like i told you last night."

"That's good."

"Yes."

"Ok, sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep and take good care of the two boys. Jack was a little bit upset yesterday."

"He was on the phone. But he was perfectly fine the rest of the time. He seemed like he was having a lot of fun. So don`t worry. Talk to you soon."

"Sure. Talk to you soon. Have a nice day."

"You too. Bye."

She kissed him again and they went downstairs. "Maybe we're alone and don't have to deal with any of my parents. It's already late." She whispered in his ear.

"I don`t think we`re that lucky." Derek mumbled when he heard Bizzy talking to one of their housemaids.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Damn." Then she turned to her mother. "Good morning Bizzy."

"Addison. Nice to see you and dressed as well. Not moaning." She smiled a fake smile.

"Oh Bizzy, we`re sorry you heard that." Derek said suppressing a laugh.

Addison bit her lip. She couldn't have heard them last night. The house was really big, so she surely couldn`t hear it, could she? It felt like a nightmare come true.

"You should be. It was disgusting and your father, "She turned towards Addison now. "He didn`t do anything but make fun of it. I won`t accept this in my house."

Oh gosh, this was getting even worse. The Captain had heard them too. This couldn't be true. "Please tell me this is a really bad nightmare." Addison told Derek quietly.

"Sorry darling. I`m afraid it`s not." He replied.

"Good morning." The Captain suddenly spoke up. Then he hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek while he greeted Derek with a handshake.

Addison turned to him. This was even worse, so there was no way she could make it even worse. "Don't you have any clever remarks in this morning?"

"I don`t know. I hope you had fun and enjoyed your night?" he offered chuckling.

"Haha ... really funny. Can I have breakfast or isn't any served?"

"It`s too late for breakfast. You know breakfast is served at 8 am." Bizzy told them coldly. "Bizzy!" The Captain said indignant. "Of course you can have breakfast." The Captain put in.

When Bizzy only glared at her. She continued. "Oh come on, what do you think how you got your grandchildren? I only tell you that I didn't see a stork bring them."

"The sexual act is for having babies. Only, for having babies. Not for fun. That`s not what it`s made for Addison! And definitely not in my house."

"Bizzy calm down please." Derek begged. "Let us have our breakfast and we won`t do it again. We promise."

"Oh no, I will so not have this conversation with you and if I want to fuck my husband senseless there is NO WAY in hell that you'll be the one, who forbids it." Addison was really angry by now, that she didn't watch her language and only noticed what she said, when it was already said out loud.

"Watch your mouth missy. Don`t you dare talk to me like that." Bizzy glared at her.

"Calm down Addison." Derek whispered and squeezed her hand.

But she didn't listen to him. "Really, what do you want to do?" Addison looked at Bizzy challenging.

"Ladies stop it." The Captain ordered. "Addison, stop talking to your mother in that way and you Bizzy, back off and leave them alone. They are young, attractive and in a happy marriage. Nothing of that I can say without hesitation we are!"

Addison calmed down a little. "So can we have any breakfast mother or do Derek and I have to go out to have some?" Normally she never called Bizzy mother, but she didn't mind right now.

"Go to the kitchen, I`ll let the maid know that you want breakfast." The Captain said, motioning for them to leave him and Bizzy alone.

Addison grabbed Derek's hand and they went to the kitchen.

It was shortly before Addison and Derek had to leave for the reunion. Addison had just finished to get dressed. She was wearing her dark blue knee long dress with a balloon skirt and matching peep toes. And she was wearing her favorite platinum necklace that Derek donated her a few years ago. Her hair was hanging in big waves around her shoulders. She looked at her reflection. She looked so different then the night she saw them last time. Also her date is much more handsome now. She sighed. She knew there was no turning back now.

What are you thinking about?" he asked her. He practically saw how her brain was working.

"Just thinking how much different this is from last time."

"Yes, you have a very sexy, good looking husband with fabulous hair. And people call me McDreamy." he chuckled.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Come on, this is really embarrassing."

"Well if I am embarrassing you, maybe I should just stay here and be miserable because my wife left me."

She kissed him. "No, I love you too much to leave you and also you were the one who dragged me to come here in the first place. So, ready to go?"

"I was waiting for you darling."

She smiled at him softly. "You always do."

"I seriously should get an award for that."

She kissed him softly. "You look great in you black Armani by the way."

"Thank you. You don`t look too bad yourself." He teased but kissed her again.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Charming as ever."

Derek grinned at her. "That`s why you love me so much."

"Sure." The left the Montgomery's and arrived short time later at Addison's old high school. "Ok, you have seen where I went to school way too long. Can we go now?"

"No way. I want to meet Skippy Gold." he looked at her closely. Trying to figure out how she was feeling. "Let's go inside."

"This was really the worst night ever! Please don´t talk to him." She begged.

"I still want to meet him and show him what he missed." He took her hand and pulled her towards the entrance. "I`m with you all the time. Don`t worry."

Addison rolled her eyes. "You're way too stubborn." They went inside the gym which was decorated for a ball and Addison felt like taken back in time, which was not a good thing. She was only happy that Derek was there with her.

"Make them jealous. Just be yourself."

"This is a really difficult task here. I wasn't the Addison you know before med school. I mean you and Mark teased me about being a nerd, but we went to parties and stuff like this, so I knew you never really were serious."

"I loved you from the first moment on and mark wanted to fuck you but didn`t because I told him I want to go out with you."

In the central of gym two women were standing. "Hey, do you know, who this is?" She pointed at the two figures at the doorway.

"No, I can`t remember one of them. I bet he was on this school and only turned out good looking now. Because there is no way, I`d forget this red head!"

Addison turned to Derek. "Ahh ... you're so sweet and Mark ... how can I ever thank him." She teased him.

"Yeah well. What can I say. I`m very sweet and sexy." they smiled at each other and then he took her by her hand and went a little further inside.

"Yes, you must be right here. I mean she would so have been in our clique." The first woman, who's name was Barbara told the other one.

"Definitely."

Addison had to laugh a bit. "Do you see these two woman overe there, who are both getting a bit ... fat?"

"Yes. `Who are they?"

"Barbara and Anne ... gosh, they really start getting fat." Addison told him amused.

"Let me guess, one of them was queen at prom?"

"Yes. Guess which one."

"I don`t know. They both don`t look like queens to me. You`re the only queen in the room." He kissed her gently.

"Ahh .. you're sweet." She smiled at him. "Where's my Savvy ... she asked me to go again. I told her no, but she promised like every year, she would drink some hard alcohol with me if I came."

"You can`t drink Addison!" he reminded her. "And Sav might not be here yet."

"You're spoiling all the fun."

"Addie." Savvy suddenly squealed. "You came." Everyone turned around to see who Savvy was referring to because Addie, could only mean Addison Montgomery.

"Addison Montgomery." Skippy Gold whispered disbelieving. Was that really the same woman he took to prom?

"Sav. Thank God you're here."

"What about me? I`m here just for you." Derek reminded her pouting.

"It`s nice to have you here Addie."

"He dragged me." Addison told Savvy.

"Well good for you. Hi Derek how are you?" She asked him and hugged him too.

"Good and you? Please tell me Weiss is here as well."

Addison laughed. She was really happy that Weiss and Derek came along so good.

"Are you sure that`s Addison Montgomery?" Barbara asked Anne in a loud voice so everyone could hear her.

"Keep your voice down." Anne hissed. "And I guess it`s her. She has red hair and the same gap between her teeth."

Addison turned around and smiled her best smile at Anne and Barbara. "No, you're right, this isn't quite right now. I'm Addison Montgomery-Shepherd now."

"Hello." she said sheepishly and quickly turned around to leave.

"Oh you know, sometimes I'm really impolite with the introducing." She grabbed Anne's hand. "Hi, I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. And you are?" Addison needed all her willpower not to laugh out loud.

She only looked at her bashful before following Barbara.

"Well that was interesting." Derek laughed out loud.

Addison laughed out. "Gosh, this was really hard. I needed all my willpower not to laugh out loud."

"You did very well." Derek said smiling.

"You did." Savvy confirmed. "I always hated those two. Now look at them, they look 10 years older than you and I." she laughed full heartly.

"And they have grown really fat ..." Addison said laughing.

"Definitely."

"She must pay someone that she tells everyone that she is Addison Montgomery, because this can never in a hundred years be her. Or what do you think?" Barbara told Anne.

"Don`t be silly." Anne replied. "How is that possible? She was a geek. She was ugly and now look at her and look at us!"

"We had children, you always grow a bit bigger after that. No way in hell this woman has children. Do you really think this is her?"

"Of course it`s her. Who else should it be and Savannah recognized her didn`t she?"

"Yes, but ... I mean look at her. About the Dr. ... sure, she was always a geek, but the look ..."

"Just drop it. We go back out there and act as if nothing has happened."

"Sure."

"But do you think she paid this guy to come with her? Because honestly he looks, wow."

"She so pays him."

"Let's go back."

"So how are the boys and why didn`t you bring them?" Savvy asked Addison and Derek. Weiss approached them a few minutes ago.

"And let them deal with Bizzy for a whole night? Are you mad?" Addison said laughing. She cuddled a bit closer to Derek when Barbara and Anne came back.

"We left them with Mark and Teddy. They were so excited to spend a whole weekend with them." Derek answered.

Savvy scanned Addison`s body. "And how far along are you now Addie? You still are as thin as ever!"

"Oh, I'm only 13th week, so it won`t be much longer before I start to showing." Addison told Savvy. Then she looked at Sav. "Do you come to the ladies room with me?"

"Sure. We really need to see each other more often." Savvy said. "When was the last time we went out together?"

"Yep, we so have to do this." Then she turned to Derek and looked at him. "You're ok without me for a few?"

"Sure. I`m going to talk to Skippy." he teased her.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Oh gosh, you really shouldn't do THAT!"

"Go to the bathroom. I`ll be right here when you get back."

"Sure." Addison and Savvy went to the ladies restroom.

Barbara and Anne saw that Addison and Savvy were heading to the ladies room. They went over to Derek. "Hey."

"Hello." Derek answered kindly.

"So, you're here with Addison?" Barbara asked him.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Only wondering. So ... where do you live?"

"We live in New York. Manhattan."

"Nice. And what do you do there in New York ... what was your name again?" Barbara started to flirt with him.

"My name is Derek and I`m a neuro surgeon. And my wife, is Addison." He told her not too nice.

Barbara just ignored the Addison-wife part. "Neuro surgeon. Really? That sounds interesting."

"Yes it is. But more interesting I think is the part that I`m married and have 2 children. Number 3 on the way."

Barbara looked at him. He couldn't be serious about that. He chose Addison "geek" Montgomery over her and she was really sure that this were never Addison's children, because she looked way too good to have children on her own.

Skippy saw that the guy that came with Addison looked uncomfortable with Barbara and Anne around. "Hey, wanna drink something?"

"Sure. And you are?"

"Oh, sorry. Skippy Gold." Skippy told Derek after Barbara and Anne have left.

Derek found that very interesting. "Oh, you took my wife to prom didn`t you?" Derek stated. "I`m Derek Shepherd."

"Yeah, I think so. So Addison looks much different than in school."

"Yes. Well she`s a lady now." Derek stated.

"Seems like it. So I heard you live in New York, beautiful city."

"It is very nice indeed."

"So Addison wanted to study medicine. Did you study that too?"

"I did. We are both surgeons. What about you Skippy?"

"I'm a comic salesman."

"Very interesting. Is it your own business?" Derek asked faking interest.

"Yes, it is. I`ve always been really interested in comics and so it seemed like a good idea to me."

"Yeah I`m sure it is a good idea. Ah there`s Addison."

Addison saw her husband standing with Skippy. She sighed, but went over to them. She kissed Derek and then turned to Skippy. "Skippy, it's so good to see you."

"Addison. You look fabulous. Really. Awesome." he stuttered.

"Thanks. You look good yourself."

"Thank you." He said kindly. He was too nervous to say anything else.

Addison looked at Derek. "So, you had fun without me?" She teased him.

"Lots and loads." He replied. "Barbara tried to hit on me."

"Urgh ... that's embarrassing. What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. Skippy saved me."

Addison looked at Skippy. "This was really nice of you. So thanks to you my husband wasn't bored to dead. Thanks."

"No, no bother." he stuttered. "So how are you Addison?"

"Good. New York became a real home and what about you. Did you stay here?"

He shook his head. "No, I live in Boston. But I thought it would be fun to see all the people again. Especially you."

"Oh, thanks. This is ... really nice. So what do you do in Boston?"

"He`s a comic salesman." Derek told her. "The boys would love that." he laughed. "Don´t you think?"

"They so would. They love comics." Addison smiled at Skippy.

"We have two sons." Derek explained when he noticed Skippy`s confused face expression.

"Of course." Skippy said.

"They're really sweet. They just turned five." Addison added.

"That`s very nice. Do you have a photograph of them?" Skippy asked.

Addison took out her purse and gave Skippy three photos. One was shortly after the boys were born, the second of them only some months ago and another one two years ago with all four of them.

"Cute. They look a lot like Derek. But they have your eyes." He noticed.

"Yeah, everybody says so. Let's hope that this girl or boy looks more like me." She looked at her belly.

"Are you pregnant again?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yes, but only 13th week."

"Ah ok."

"Do you have family Skippy?" Derek asked him.

"Uhm ... no."

Skippy left them alone a few minutes later. Derek noticed that their song was played. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her taking her hand.

"With you always."

"What do you think? Is it good that we came here?"

"It's good to see Sav again." Addison leaned in.

"You can see her anytime in New York." He chuckled.

"I know, but it's different to see her here." Addison chuckled.

"How was it talking to Skippy?"

"Strange. I'm happy I ended up with you."

"I most certainly hope so!" he paused. "How`s the little one feeling?"

"Still really little, but I think fine."

He laughed. "I`m sure it`s still tiny."

Addison rolled her eyes. "I will look like a whale soon."

"You`ll look very, very sexy."

"I still don't get it why you think I'm sexy when I'm pregnant."

"You`re always sexy Addison. You`re my wife and I will even think you`re sexy when you actually are a whale. Not that that will ever happen."

"How do I deserve you?" Addison cuddled close to Derek. "Love you."

"I Love you too. More than you can possibly imagine."

Meanwhile Mark and Teddy were enjoying a little alone time while the children were watching cartoons. "You know, this was amazing." Teddy said and kissed Mark.

Mark grinned at her and just wanted to reply something when the phone rang again. He groaned. "I'll kill Addison, when it's her ... again."

"Hey Mark. How long does it take you to answer the phone."

"Sorry Addison. I was busy. The boys are fine. Bye." he said and was about to press the off button.

"Mark! Hey! That's mean."

"Addison everything is fine. Don`t worry so much." Mark said annoyed. Teddy took the phone from him."Addie really, don`t worry." Teddy took the phone from him.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm annoying you, but ... this is the first time we left them alone and ... it's .. it's strange not to have them around."

"I totally understand that Addie. But you need to stop worrying! They really are fine." She paused. "And Mark and I were kind of busy right now, so we talk later?"

"Oh! Bad image! Kiss the boys and ... we'll see each other tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

"You too. Bye."

Shortly after she had ended the phone call.

"Oh come on, stop that!" Barbara suddenly yelled. "How much are you paying him that he plays your perfect husband?"

Addison turned around and looked at her surprised. "Nothing, because he IS my husband." Addison told her nicely.

"What do you want Barbara?"

"I want this to stop. This is unreal!" she squealed.

Addison looked at her. "You know what, I won't show you our marriage license to show you this is real. I'm happy. I'm married and have two wonderful boys and another little one coming in about 6 months. If you don't believe this, I really don't care. I cared what you said when we were in high school, but you know what, we're not in high school anymore."

"You are not the same person!" Barbara said. "Is she paying you to play Addison?"

Addison laughed. "What? You're kidding, right?"

"Barbara it`s enough." Anne put in.

"No. You said it yourself. This is not real!"

Addison only looked at them. "You know what, you were one of the reasons I never wanted to come back here." She laughed a little. "You should really leave this Barbara or you will embarrass yourself even more. I'm happy, but when you can't accept this than think that Addison pays me and is still a geek. I really don't care."

"See, now you said it yourself. She`s paying you!"

"Excuse me, but this is Addison. She is my wife for 11 years already. Believe me that we are real and no actors or anything." Derek said. "There, a photograph taken 11 years ago."

Addison smiled at Derek. She knew, he wanted to help her. "Derek, don't. I really don't care what they have to say. I know who I am and what we are and that's everything I need."

Barbara backed away. She was speechless and not sure what to believe anymore.

"So wanna pack Sav and Weiss in the car and go somewhere ... nice?" Addison smiled at him.

"Sure. Somewhere nice probably doesn`t mean your parents house." He teased.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Defiantly not."

"The Italian restaurant?" He suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll go and find Sav. Do you get the jackets?"

"Sure. See you in a minute." He kissed her cheek and gave her one of his McDreamy smiles.

Addison went over to Savvy. "Hey Sav, wanna go somewhere else?"

"Where to?" She was surprised.

"Italian restaurant. You in?"

"Sure. Weiss will you get the coats?"

Weiss nodded, kissed her and left to get the coats.

Addison and Derek had just arrived back in NY. "I can't wait to see the boys. I missed them so much."

"Only a few more minutes."

"I know."

He smiled at her. "I`m proud of you. Did I tell you that before?"

"Why?"

"Because you went to the reunion."

"I only went, because you dragged me." Addison said laughing.

"But you went there. You could have sneaked out."

"I couldn't have left you alone."

"There we are. Are you coming or what?"

"Sure." Addison smiled brightly.

"Mommy and Daddy are back." Jack yelled excited when he saw them while looking out of the window.

Addison saw her son's face and smiled even brighter.

He waved at her excitedly before running to the front door.

After he opened the door, Addison hugged Jack dearly. "Hey hun, how are you?"

"Good. I missed you sooooooo much."

"Hi mommy." Cian said while running past her and Derek. "Hi daddy."

"I missed you too." She cuddled him even closer. Jack was a bit more a mommy's boy and Cian a bit more a daddy's boy.

"Hey Cian where do you think you`re going. Where are my huggies?" Derek asked him pouting.

Addison smiled. Then she kissed Jack again. "Love you my little boy." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Cian was at his daddy's arm. "Don't I get a hug Cian?"

"Fine." Cian said rolling his eyes.

Addison ruffled his hair. "Are you too cool to hug mommy?"

"No but I have important things to do." he said and motioned with his arms how big and important everything is.

"I thought this wouldn't start before you were 10 or 12." She joked and kissed him.

He rolled his eyes again. A habit he got from his mother."I love you mommy." He said after a while

"Love you too hun."

About 5 months later Addison was 8 months along. It was still early Saturday morning and neither Derek nor Addison had to work.

Derek was spooning Addison. His hand was placed on her very pregnant belly.

She cuddled close to him and enjoyed it.

Derek kissed the top of Addison`s head and gently stroke circles over her big baby bump. The baby was kicking hard against his hand-

Cian and Jack sneaked into their parent's bedroom. They jumped onto the bed. "Get up!" They told them.

"Good morning."

Addison groaned. "It's still early boys."

"No it`s not. It`s time to get up." They told their parents.

"Urgh ..." Derek grabbed Cian and Addison Jack and cuddled them close.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." Derek ordered.

"Hmm ..." They laid with Jack and Cian between them and all of them tried to go back to sleep for some time.

"But I can`t sleep." Jack pouted and Cian agreed.

"Mommy has to sleep boys." Addison told them.

"But I`m hungry." Cian cried.

Addison opened her eyes. "Do you get up Derek? Please!"

"I`m glad when you don`t have the excuse that you`re pregnant anymore." He teased her. "Come on boys. Let's get you something to eat."

"Can you bring me something?"

"Sure. Sleep some more until we come back. Today we`re having breakfast in bed."

"I like breakfast in bed ..." Addison told him, before drifting back to sleep.

"Come on boys. Leave mommy alone for a little longer boys."

Cian and Jack kissed Addison and the three boys went downstairs to make breakfast.

"I want cinnamon waffles." Cian said. "And I want chocolate chip pancakes!" Jack added.

"And mommy surely wants pancakes with chocolate chips AND ice cream." Jack added giggling.

"Okay. Big breakfast today."

"Yay!" Both boys smiled brightly at their dad.

"Maybe mommy should eat something healthy as well." Jack suggested remembering that his daddy always says, that Addison has to eat healthy.

Cian laughed. "She won't like that, but you can try."

"She`ll get some fruit. What do you think?"

Jack nodded. "We can add them to her pancakes. Maybe she won't notice then."

"I`m afraid she`ll notice but she`ll eat them anyway."

Derek told them.

The three of them had fun making breakfast and Addison got some more sleep. About half an hour later they were done and went back upstairs.

"I think you might be hungry." Derek said. "Enjoy." Derek put a tray in front of Addison.

Addison smiled at the three of them. "You're so sweet."

"Mommy, how did the baby get inside you tummy and how will it get out?" Jack asked suddenly.

Addison nearly chocked a bit of her pancake and looked at Derek.

He simply shrugged. "You`re their mom. It`s your job to explain these things." Derek told her chuckling

Addison cuddled their sons close. "You know, when mommies and daddies love each other really much then they get babies."

"I really love Katie. Will she have a baby as well?" Cian asked.

* * *

><p>Pretty please review! :D<p>

Oh and if you liked it, check out my other projects together with Antoni:

"When you really love someone" ... Addek, already really long and my updates were really irregular the last time, but I promise to try to update at least once a week ;)

AND

"A whole new world" ... a one shot about Addek

Again Love Mariella


End file.
